The shadow is our light
by EmyrsLeFay
Summary: Is there anything she can't handle? she's been broken. she's been knocked down. she's been defeated. she's felt pain that most couldn't handle. She looks fear in the face; year after year, day after day, and yet, she never runs. She never hides. and she always finds a way to get back up. *This fic contains many OC and is generally just set in the naruto world! NOTE: MAJOR AU!*


Sighing silently to herself for the fifth time that day, Hikura looked at the Hokage. It wasn't every day that you get called by the Hokage, so he must have had something important to say.

The Hokage had bright yellow hair which stuck up in every direction possible. He had sky blue eyes and the tan skin to match. Many thought he was handsome, and she silently agreed with them.

Looking around his office she noticed four other people in the room. She observed them as they talked among themselves.

Besides her, there was one other girl. She had short purple hair that fell over her eyes. Her eyes, she noted, was a dark blue, like the sea. She was wearing a black sleeveless shirt that was tucked into black shorts. Over the shirt, she had a high-collared sleeveless vest which was the same purple of her hair. She had ninja styled boots that went over her knees and under those she had thigh high purple socks. She had a purple belt that went over her shirt and shorts but under her vest. Her left leg was wrapped and she had a purple kunai pouch attached to the same leg. On her Right her she had a long black glove that covered her forearm and over it was a purple mesh glove. The same could be said for her left arm except it was missing the mesh glove. She looked quite muscular and on the back of her vest was her clan symbol. A cloud with a lightning bolt coming from it. The Sanda clan or better known the Thunder clan. They were known for their chakra manipulation over storms.

Looking beside the purple haired girl, she saw a boy that looked a couple years older than her. He had white-grey hair and one gray eye. The other eye was crimson red, the Sharingan. He was short for a man but still taller than her. Considering she was probably the youngest in the room.

He wore a black long-sleeved skin tight shirt and a grey-blue shirt over it. They were both high collared and the top shirt was opened from the neck to his collarbone. He had light gray pants on and grey-blue shinobi shoes. He had a wrap around his right thigh and a small kunai pouch.

What caught her attention was his unique gloves. They were black and had claws that retracted over his fingers. They looked quite sharp and dangerous. On the back of his shirt was the Uchiha clan symbol.

Beside the white-haired boy was another man. He looked to be older than the purple-haired girl. He had black hair that was shaved on the left side. He also had a pair of bright red eyes. A Saimin. She heard all about them in T&I. They were prodigies to say at least and most of the time kept to themselves. He had tattoos running up his arms and piercings on his lip and eyebrow.

He wore a simple high-collared sleeveless black shirt and black pants. His gloves went to his elbow and he had wrappings under them. He had on regular black shinobi shoes and had wrappings run up his leg and around his waist. What was peculiar about him was that he was chains wrapped around one shoulder and over his chest. They gleamed silver in the light and she made a guess that this was his special weapon.

The last man stood tall over all of them. He had wicked red hair and bright green eyes. She immediately knew who he was, or rather the clan he was from. The Hira clan was renowned for their healing techniques and basically owned the hospital in Konoha. The tell-tale sign was their unique green eyes which told them if they possessed the medical skill or not.

He wore a simple red vest that was held together by black wrappings. He wore nothing under his shirt which showed how muscular he was. Wrappings went from around his thumbs to the top of his forearm. He had simple black pants on and black shinobi shoes. Around his leg was a kunai pouch and around the other was a similar looking pouch but held senbons instead.

All in all, they looked like a formable group. Each had their own strengths and weaknesses. They seemed to know each other also. Which wouldn't be much of surprise seeing as how almost every clan has some type of alliance with each other.

The Hokage sighed before smiling, "I guess your all wondering why you've been called her?"

At this Hikura looked back that the Hokage and everyone nodded.

"I have decided to assemble a new ANBU team with the five of you.", he stated. The noise in the room died down in an instant.

'WHAT?!', Hikura silently screamed in her head. Looking around the room she noted that everyone one else had a look of shock on their faces as well as excitement.

Hikura cleared her face and faced the Hokage. She did not like this at all. She did not want another team, she was perfectly fine doing missions on her own. She was a formable opponent, she knew. With years of training on her back, how could she not be?

"I see your all excited, good. Your first mission is to get to know each other. I will not have an ANBU team of mine start off on missions without at least knowing each other.", the Hokage stated. He looked at each one of us, making sure that we understood what he was saying. Finally, he looked at me, and I, in turn, glared at him.

He knew that I did not do well with teams. I was not a people person believe it or not and I wanted nothing to do with people who expected me to 'share' myself with them. No, I did not like this all. Call me cold-hearted, but I wasn't a sociopath for nothing and the Hokage knew that.

"Am I understood, Spider-Chan?", the Hokage implored. He gave me a stern look, one that clearly said, 'Hikura we will talk about this later'. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Hai", I finally whispered. Angered that he put me on a pathetic team I flew out the window, jumping over buildings in search for a place to cool off. Or a safe place to destroy things.


End file.
